sigehold_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigehold Lands and Halas
A description of the Thane's current lands, what they look like, and what sort of resources they provide. Also of the buildings, homes and farms linked to Sigehold around Valasmark and surrounds. Sigehold Hall Sigehold Hall itself sits a stones' throw away from it's nearest village, a few miles to the south of Valasmark. With artisans, traders and trappers living in the village and farming families scattering the surrounding area, Sigehold has become a focal point for travelers and locals alike, knowing they can expect the Thane's hospitality. As such, it has grown up as a working hall, built and equipped for function rather than grandeur. This is not to say the building does not cast a grand image, visible from the whole length of the valley. Though the building was founded on the ruins of an old hall long since abandoned, it is a relatively young structure in most parts, with thick, sturdy stone walls and new thatch protecting the interior from the elements. The yard that stretches outward from the entrance is frequently filled with people crafting or doing business. Fencing in a ring around the hall keeps safe the handful of goats and chickens who keep the hall well supplied for feasting, and the outer walls of the hall are lined with great piles of firewood to warm the hall on long winter nights. Another familiar sight at the hall is Osric's pack of hunting dogs, great black hounds given the run of the place. Within, the furnishings are simple but well-made, mostly by local artisans. A great feasting hall lined with banqueting tables surrounds a firepit, and is flanked on all sides by stores, with private sleeping quarters at the far end of the hall. Visitors to the hall, especially travelers, frequently make their bed for the night in the warm and secure alcoves of the feasting hall. Religious Houses The Crossroads Meetinghouse The small turf-topped building stands a little way off from an obscure crossroads on the road between Sigehold itself and two of the nearest villages. It primarily serves as the meeting place for Ingrid's congregation. The Stormcrow can be found in the meetinghouse at most times, her own home a small cottage only a short walk away. The building is used to celebrate traditional Wintermark festivals, to conduct wedding, naming and funeral services, and finally for regular lessons on literacy and numeracy which are provided for free to anyone who attends; mostly the children of local farmers, laborers and hunters. The interior is very simple; the building itself was a ruin restored under Ingrid's leadership when Sigehold settled in Valasmark and has since been furnished by the donation of funds by it's congregation. Nestori's Chapel Though Nestori is no more, this is still known as 'Nestori's' Chapel. It is generally used as a space for Seaver and Alistir to run services for their respective congregations. Nestori's old lodgings (On the east wing of the Chapel) were intended to be used as a guest house for travelling crows, however is currently being used as a makeshift Apothecary's Kitchen by Sigvar who has taken up a semi-perminant residence here. To the rear of the chapel sits a large herb garden, once overgrown but has now been restored. Above the wooden arch the to garden sits a wooden carving which reads: 'Fledgling Ambitions are as delicate and fragile as a newly sprouted sapling, but carefully nurtured, will grow into a mighty oak... or something much more enjoyably potent' - Nestori Eddason. The herbs grown here are used by Sigvar for medicinal support to the inhabitents of Sigehold. Gardens Eeva's Herb Garden Set a little way from the main settlement is a small, but currently thriving herb garden. Fenced off and fiercely guarded, the small patch grows a large variety of herbs. While there are always medicinal plants carefully tended to, recently Eeva has also planted some blackberry bushes and a very thorny, leafy plant that she calls a 'mystic's friend'. Places of Recreation Liissa's House Liissá's public house is a timber-framed house not far from the Thane's hala, a smaller thatched wooden structure. At first glance the building appears to be quite low to the ground, but upon entering from the south side down the steps hewn into the earth it becomes clear that the structure itself has been cut into the hillside, using the downward slope to protect the lower level of the public house from the wind. Windows that appear to be ground level outside stand around the height of a short-man's chest within. Long tables run along each side lined with benches and at the far end of the building. Below the peak of the roof a roaring hearth-fire, over which a stew pot usually bubbles with tempting scents. Beyond the fire, on the far wall, runs a shelf of bottles, some quite exotic looking and not typical of Wintermark craftsmanship. To the right of the front entrance a wooden staircase runs along the right hand wall, leading to a wooden floor suspended from the roof. A handful of little bedrooms form the upper level, built under the timber frames of the roof. Thanks to the deceptive tallness of the building, the bedrooms are surprisingly spacious. These bedrooms are used by the women who work from the house as places of business. The Woods Closer than many would like lie the woods, they are old and full of game to the north east of the main settlements. In 380, as summer came to an end, they grew a reputation of being haunted with sightings of strange faint lights which were said to try and lure the unsuspecting. Derowen's Workshop On the edge of the woods lies Derowen's workshop. A sturdy stone building which consists mainly of the workshop and a cot. Seaver's Hut A small hut a little ways off from the Hall proper and not far from the edge of the woods, sometimes coloured smokes and strange scents emerge from the hut. It is also not far from what is still called 'Nestori's Chapel'. In the door way hangs a sign; “I am likely in Kallavesa I will return from time to time Please feel free to make use of the preparations inside if you wish Be aware that some lessons come with a price” The door does not have a lock and anyone going inside will find it is a small, cosy little hut with many blankets and furs draped over the bed and the two chairs. There is a single small table on which are a number of small bottles, pouches and bags perhaps two dozen in total. Looking closely each container has a hand written label with simple instructions such as “drink me” “breathe me” or “rub me on your skin”. Each label is also marked with the rune of Irremais, some have the rune twice and a few have it three times. One single vial, marked with the words “drink me” has the rune of Irremais four times and the ink on the label is red. Farms The Kelvinsson's Farm To the north of the Sigehold lands is a reindeer farm, a low yet rambling farmhouse built in the traditional style surrounded by extensive grazing that the deer eat when they are paddocked in Hahnmark. (Reindeer migrate to Semersuaq annually and Garrius travels with them for this). It is now run by Garrius but takes it's name from the family who inhabited it formerly. The youngest of that family, Theo Brassballs, died a member of Sigehold Hall after having been founded the Hunters of the Mark with his siblings. It is this farm that is partially responsible for the current location of Sigehold as it was familiar to Theo who advised Thane Ardith when the gifting of Skarsind occurred. Henrik's Salmon Farm To the south of the main Sigehold settlements Henrik worked upon an existing watercourse until he had built a new salmon farm. It is believed that despite the nearness of the swamp he has found it easier to farm salmon in the stiller waters of Hahnmark than in Skarsind's racing white streams. Salmon is Sigehold's main source of farming income and culinary pride as it's fish are the main ingredient in Mildred's Sigehold Gravlax.